fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AstroSmokey19/My Mission To Get 1000 Perfects: Can I Do It?
I'm going to be attempting to get 1000 perfect scores, starting from February 8, 2020, across the majority of the Papa's cooking games, mainly the apps. I will be constantly updating this gallery, so stay tuned. bperfect1.jpg|#1: Chester - Papa's Pizzeria HD bperfect2.jpg|#2: Mousse - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect3.jpg|#3: Ripley - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect4.jpg|#4: Big Pauly - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect5.jpg|#5: Xandra - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect6.jpg|#6: Brody - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect7.jpg|#7: Skip - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect8.jpg|#8: Big Pauly - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect9.jpg|#9: Chester - Papa's Pizzeria HD bperfect10.jpg|#10: Professor Fitz - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect11.jpg|#11: Ember - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect12.jpg|#12: Quinn - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect13.jpg|#13: Lisa - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect14.jpg|#14: Connor - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect15.jpg|#15: Edna - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect16.jpg|#16: Mayor Mallow - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect17.jpg|#17: Trishna - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect18.jpg|#18: LePete - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect19.jpg|#19: Sienna - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect20.jpg|#20: Cecilia - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect21.jpg|#21: Amy - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect22.jpg|#22: Mousse - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect23.jpg|#23: Liezel - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect24.jpg|#24: Pinch Hitwell - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect25.jpg|#25: Liezel - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect26.jpg|#26: Roy - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect27.jpg|#27: Professor Fitz - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect28.jpg|#28: Timm - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect29.jpg|#29: Wylan B - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect30.jpg|#30: Roy - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect31.jpg|#31: Olivia - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect32.jpg|#32: Bruna Romano - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect33.jpg|#33: Koilee - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect34.jpg|#34: Hacky Zak - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect35.jpg|#35: Carlo Romano - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect36.jpg|#36: Tony - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect38.jpg|#37: Wylan B - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect37.jpg|#38: Bertha - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect39.jpg|#39: Willow - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect40.jpg|#40: Penny - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect41.jpg|#41: Whiff - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect42.jpg|#42: Rico - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect43.jpg|#43: Trishna - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect44.jpg|#44: Wally - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect45.jpg|#45: Nick - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect46.jpg|#46: Professor Fitz - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect48.jpg|#47: Yui - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect47.jpg|#48: Nick - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect49.jpg|#49: Quinn - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect50.jpg|#50: Zoe - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect51.jpg|#51: Ripley - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect52.jpg|#52: Whippa - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect53.jpg|#53: Xandra - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect54.jpg|#54: Lisa - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect55.jpg|#55: Janana - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect56.jpg|#56: Yui - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect57.jpg|#57: Penny - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect58.jpg|#58: Jojo - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect59.jpg|#59: Doan - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect60.jpg|#60: Iggy - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect61.png|#61: Carlo Romano - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect62.png|#62: Fernanda - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect63.png|#63: Hope - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect64.png|#64: Matt - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect65.png|#65: Xandra - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect66.png|#66: Gremmie - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect67.png|#67: Wylan B - Papa's Wingeria To Go! bperfect68.png|#68: Jojo - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect69.png|#69: Fernanda - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect70.png|#70: Penny - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect71.png|#71: Sprinks the Clown - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect72.png|#72: Edna - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect73.png|#73: Kenji - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect74.png|#74: Taylor - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect75.png|#75: Sprinks the Clown - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect76.png|#76: Lisa - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect77.png|#77: Papa Louie - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect78.png|#78: Quinn - Papa's Wingeria To Go! Bperfect79.jpg|#79: Mandi - Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Bperfect80.jpg|#80: Duke Gotcha - Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Bperfect81.jpg|#81: Greg - Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Blog posts